Heat
by Ataraxie
Summary: During her 7th year, Hermione discovers a place that has been unknown to her until now: the professors' bathroom. You sure can imagine her embarrassment when she witnesses the famous Professor Severus Snape taking a bath... But she is not simply embarrassed: she is also aroused by this vision. HG/SS Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't let me in front of my computer when I'm bored. Here's what happens during these moments..._

* * *

**Heat**

* * *

_During her 7th year, Hermione discovers a place that has been unknown to her until now: the professors' bathroom. You sure can imagine her embarrassment when she witnesses the famous Professor Severus Snape taking a bath... But she is not simply embarrassed: she is also aroused by this vision._

* * *

When Hermione left the Great Hall, the magical ceiling was reflecting the outside weather in a brilliant way like always: the heavy clouds, certainly full of drops of rain, were floating above the students, menacing them with a few flashes of lightning from time to time. With a sigh, the young woman, who had just turned nineteenth three months prior, hurried to the library. She needed to borrow a book, and she was sure that Madam Pince wouldn't expect a student's visit that late in the night; even Hermione herself was not used to go to the library two days before the end of the first semester.

"Aren't you supposed to go back to your parent's house, Miss Granger?," the librarian asked with an eyebrow raised from surprise.

"Sure, I am, Madam Pince. I just need to borrow a Potions book. Professor Snape made himself clea-"

"Oh, I totally understand; Professor Snape always sends me a lot of students just before Christmas holidays. I really don't know what his plan is, to be honest; I just have the impression that he is trying to overwhelm all of you with too many work."

Hermione gave her a shy smile, not knowing exactly what to answer to this rant. Madam Pince wasn't known for her volubility, and it was kind of weird to hear her babble like this.

"Well, I guess that you are right," Hermione just answered, giving her a piece of parchment at the same time. "Here is the name of the book. I know that I can't take this book myself at this time of the evening, so..."

"Just wait for me here, Miss Granger."

Quickly, the librarian disappeared from Hermione's sight, and the Gryffondor's student looked around while waiting for her to come back. She was supposed to take the Hogwarts Express late in the night, and she wondered if she could practice potions at her parent's house. Surely, it would have been a better idea to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and to study here; but her mother had insisted to see her for this Christmas. She couldn't blame her, though: it had been quite a long time that she hadn't had the opportunity to spend so time with her parents. Last summer had been erratic, with all the things that had happened after the War. Their memories had been restored, Hermione had made herself sure of that, but it wasn't because they didn't remember this year spent without their daughter that they didn't want to make up for lost time.

Hermione sighed, and started to let her fingers drum over the wooden desk of Madam Pince. What was taking her so long? She just wanted to have her book and to go to her Prefect's room in order to pack her things. The day had been long, especially with these three hours of Potions class. Severus Snape had been severe, as usual, and Hermione didn't understand why he was still teaching Potions. Obviously, he was attracted by the Defence against Darks Arts teaching post, and he had already had the consent of Dumbledore about it. Despite all these things, Severus Snape remained her Potions Master, to her great despair.

Her drumming onto the desk of the librarian slowed down, and Hermione's thought went to another direction. Her _great despair_, really? Sure, Severus Snape was as severe as usual with his students, but she couldn't help but think about his dark gaze upon her when she worked on a potion, or the scent of his cloak when he entered the classroom. The War hadn't changed him that much physically, so she couldn't possibly say that she was attracted by him. No, she wasn't; it was something else, something that she couldn't properly put words on. Was it the fact that he was older than her that gave her some ideas? She had never thought about being with someone older than her, to be honest. The only real relationship that she had shared with a boy had been with Ron, during the holidays. Ron had been charming, really; but he had been so childish too, and it was something that Hermione wasn't ready to forget.

"Here it is: _Advanced Potions for Apprentices_. I didn't know that you wanted to be a Potions Apprentice, Miss Granger," Madam Pince said, handing her the book that she was looking for at the same time.

"Oh, well, not a lot of people know about it, actually," Hermione explained before taking the book from the librarian's hands. "I told Professor Snape about it, and he is kind of reluctant to authorise me to become his Apprentice next year. But he proposes me to work on some potions in order to show him what I am capable of," she concluded with a smile.

"Then, good luck, Miss Granger. And have a good holiday."

The librarian disappeared in the reserve, and Hermione left the library, relieved to have put her hands on the book that she needed so much. At a rapid pace, she took the stairs, heading to her room. She had to be quick; the last shuttle to the Hogwarts Express would leave two hours from now. While climbing the stairs, Hermione took some time to leaf through her Potions book, searching for this potion that Professor Snape had told her about two days prior. It had seemed to be a really complicated potion when he had told her about it, and she wanted to know if she could prepare it during the holidays, given the ingredients that she already had.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't noticed that the stairs had decided to trick her this time. Unaware of the stairs movements since she had been used to it since her first year, Hermione didn't noticed that she wasn't really heading to the Prefect's room. She opened the heavy door that was in front of her and quickly put her book into her bag. She hadn't found the potion that she had been looking for, but it wasn't what was bugging her at this exact moment.

When she looked up, her eyes didn't met the little and cosy living room that she was used to see every single night. Instead, she noticed that she was in a corridor, long enough to welcome all of her promotion. The lights were subdued, and when she let her right hand caress the closest wall, Hermione felt some gildings under her fingers.

"Is anyone here?," she found the courage to ask, but she had no answer; no vocal answer, at least. When she tried to focus on her hearing, she heard a noise, a familiar noise. It sounded like her own bath's noise, but it was heavier. And then, when she tried to smell the odours of the room, she noticed a slight scent of peach. It was hard to scent, but the young woman was almost sure that it was a scent of peach; it was _her perfume_, after all.

Frowning, Hermione thought about leaving this room, but then, she heard something else; something coming from a human. It wasn't a word, or a sentence. It wasn't a simple breath either. She wasn't really sure, but she thought that someone had just _moaned_. Furthermore, it wasn't a woman moan, like the ones that Hermione was used to make when she was alone in her bed, her hands at good use. No, she was sure that she had heard a man's moan. It was a strange feeling to hear this kind of noise, and the courageous and curious part of her wanted to hear more; wanted to _see_ more. Her theoretical side, however, was yelling at her to leave. _Step back_, it said, _go to your room_, it said.

_But I don't want to leave_, all of her body screamed at her. And for once on her life, she decided to listen to her body.

Slowly, Hermione took a few steps back, but quickly understood that she would have to walk faster if she wanted to find the end of this corridor. The further she went, the hotter it was. The humidity was at its highest point, and Hermione had to open her mouth to breath in an easier way. The sound of the bath was closer now, and she saw a source of light in front of her, at her right. She walked faster, and soon, she was at the entrance of the larger bathroom that she had ever seen. It was a silver and green one, two colours that she truly loathed. It gave her so many memories, bad ones, mostly. But for the first time, she found these two colours... attractive. It fit well in a bathroom, to her great surprise. At the centre of the room, Hermione then noticed a huge bathtub, almost a pool by its size. A hot vapour was recovering it, hiding the person who surely was in there; _the moaning person_, Hermione thought with a smile.

Suddenly, the water taps stopped, and Hermione could almost hear her breath. The bath was already full, and when the man moved, some water overflew onto the silver stone floor, wetting Hermione's feet despite the fact that she was far enough from the tub. She tried to make no sound, but a little sigh escaped her when she felt that her shoes were soaking, and a baritone voice rose from the centre of the bathroom.

"Who is here?," the moaning man asked, and Hermione did what a true coward would have done; she turned around and tried to leave the room.

"Do not try to leave, whoever you are," a voice said in her back. "I made sure to put some spells on this room when I noticed that I was not alone."

The voice was full of confidence, and Hermione could almost hear a hint of amusement in it. She closed her eyes from despair, but eventually turned around again, her back entering in contact with an invisible wall. Surely, it wasn't a student who was in this bath.

"Come."

This simple word made the young woman shudder, but she did as he said. She quickly got rid of her shoes to not wet them any further, and took some steps toward the huge tub. She still couldn't see the man who was in the middle of the water, but she didn't know if it was a good idea to see him any more; her subconscious was beginning to have a clear idea of who he was.

The moaning man moved again in the water, and all of a sudden, Hermione saw his face. His hair framed his face, while his nose was taking all the place. But what she noticed the most was these eyes, these obsidian eyes which seemed to be made of ice, despite their colour; these eyes full of confidence, full of surprise, full of... desire. Yes, it was desire, Hermione thought, or at least, she wanted to believe it.

This man, deep into the water, was Severus Snape.

Even if he was in a pool, and, therefore, in a lower place than she was, Severus Snape was imposing as always, and Hermione could just blink, not knowing what to do in front of this man. Without his clothes, he seemed to be less severe, more human than ever, but it didn't help her to relax.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?," Severus Snape asked slowly, taking his time to look at every part of her covered body.

"I got lost," she whispered. "I did not think that it was the prof-..."

"The professor's bathroom?," he finished. "Yes, it is. And, as far as I know, you are not allowed in this room. How did you get here?"

No shame; Severus Snape was still in the pool, moving his arms from time to time to stay afloat -this pool clearly was deep-, but he didn't show her any sign of shame. He didn't seem to be pleased by the situation, though, but he wasn't ashamed by being naked in front of one of his better students. Hermione did her best to breath slowly, but she couldn't help but gazing at him, gazing at the water, as if there was a way for her to _see more of his body_.

"What are you looking at?," Severus asked, shaking her from her torpor.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly said, returning her attention to his face.

"You did not answer to my question."

"I just opened the door."

Severus Snape cursed, before looking at her again. "I guess that I just thought about protecting this room, not the corridor with it."

"I guess so."

Hermione was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, but clearly, she forgot about everything at this exact moment. It was the first time that she was in front of a naked man, and he wasn't just anyone; he was Severus Snape, the archetype of the true man: brilliant, tall, dark. Of course, he wasn't a mannequin, but he was a man, one of those who can make your heart beat faster with just a look. And Hermione was sure that his body was highly attractive.

"Do you plan to stay here all night? Do you not have things to do, Miss?"

"I have to take the train," she murmured, more to herself than to him. All that she wanted at this exact moment was to forget everything about the train and to dive into this warm water with him. For a second, Hermione wondered if she hadn't drunk some lust potion during the dinner. It was so unlike her to have this kind of thoughts that for a moment, she froze.

"There is no spell on this room any more, you can leave... if you want," Severus said in a low voice, and Hermione felt a shiver down her spine.

"And what if I don't want to?," she asked, surprised by her own stubbornness.

Severus Snape raised a surprised eyebrow, but quickly, a smirk illuminated his face.

"Then I guess that it could be a good idea to get rid of your clothes and to join me in the pool."

These words said, he swam until the other side of the pool, waiting of her to join him. _What are you doing?_, her inner voice asked her, but Hermione decided not to pay attention to it, for the first time of her life. The only thing that she wanted to do at this exact moment was to get rid of her pants, of her shirt and her cardigan, and to enter into this pool. When all of her clothes were at her feet, Hermione wondered if she should get rid of her underwear too.

"You will not be comfortable with all of these clothes on you, Miss Granger. Or should I assume that you always take your bath with underwear on?"

It was all that she needed to hear. Slowly, Hermione remover her black underwear, and she tried not to look at her professor while she dove into the warm water. She had to move her legs in order to stay afloat, but she didn't have the courage to swim to him. Severus Snape was still at the other side of the pool, and he gazed at her like a predator always looked at his pray.

"The water is warm, isn't it?," he asked casually, as if it was a perfectly normal situation.

"Yes, it is. It would have been a shame not to enjoy it."

"You should always enjoy what life gives you," Severus retorted.

"Have you always thought like this?"

Severus waited for a minute, but he eventually shook his head.

"Not at all. Truth to be told, during years, I thought that life was not something for me. But I am still here, so I changed my mind: the only good thing that I can do on this planet is to enjoy what it provides me."

"And what did life give you today?"

"_You_."

Hermione thought that she had stopped to breath. This ardent gaze upon her, the fact of being naked just a few inches from this man, the warm of the water... Everything was making her lose her mind. She was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't notice that Severus had swum to her. It was his hand on her waist, under the water, which made her realise what was really happening.

"What are y-..."

A mouth. A mouth on her lips prevented her from talking, and Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the perfect sensation of these thin lips on hers. She didn't wait any time to open her mouth, deepening the kiss that she was sharing with her professor. The latter pushed her against the wall of the pool, his hands gently playing with her hips. It was a total nonsense to be here, into his arms, but, awkwardly enough, it was the place where she wanted to be at this exact moment; the things that he was doing to her were the things that she was craving for.

And at this moment, she was the one who moaned. Her sounds of pleasure were muffled by Severus' lips, and Hermione felt her centre entering in contact with something unusual, something that she had just heard about in the past, but that she hadn't really seen _for real_. To be honest, she said to herself that she still hadn't seen it, but feeling it was an incredible sensation. Severus' cock was already hard, and Hermione knew that it was because of her, because of her naked body that he had had the privilege to see minutes before; because of the whole situation, of the fact that what they shared was forbidden by every law in this country. Oh, she was out an adult, but she was also his student.

"Is there something that you want, Miss Granger?," Severus asked in a whisper against her open mouth.

Hermione didn't answer. She just took his head into her little hands, and kissed him once again. The last thing that she wanted right now was to talk. Talking would make this thing official, and it was such a blur into her mind that she wanted to stay this way.

Severus' body was closer than ever, and she let out another moan when he caressed her clitoris with the tip of his cock.

"Is there something that you want, Miss Granger?," he asked again, emphasizing every word this time.

"I want you," she had the courage to say, and she didn't have the time to finish her sentence that she felt a hand on her clitoris, giving her all the pleasure that she wanted. It was totally different than during her private sessions. This time, the pleasure came from another person, and she couldn't supervise his movements; all that she could do was to close her eyes and to enjoy the moment, inwardly begging him to touch her as she wanted.

And touching her as she wanted, Severus did. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw that the young woman was closed. Her body, pressed between his own and the pool wall, was slightly out of the warm water, and her breast was almost at the height of his face. The Potions Master just had to bend over in order to capture a nipple into his greedy mouth. Several times, he bit her sensitive skin, multiplying the sensation of pleasure that she was currently feeling.

"Don't stop," she just murmured before moaning again, and Severus did as she said: he never stopped. How could he, in front of a true beauty like this? Since her return at Hogwarts, he had spent his days looking at her. She had became a real woman, and he had been pleased to continue to teach Potions, after all: he had learned that she wanted to become a Potions Mistress, and spending some time with her had been in his plans from the beginning. But to be honest, he wouldn't have thought about a moment like this with her, so soon in the year. He had seen her looks during the Potions classes, of course, but he had thought that it would have been more difficult. And here she was, her eyes closed, trying to arch her back as much as possible, totally offering herself to him.

"Do you want me to take you completely?," he asked in a breath, letting go of her nipple.

Hermione just nodded, and in a swift movement, Severus penetrated her, making her scream. He understood that she was a virgin, despite the fact that the Daily Prophet had talked about a relationship between her and Ronald Weasley during the holidays, and he kissed her slowly this time.

"It will be better...," he reassured her, trying not to move, even if it was one of the most difficult things to do at this moment. All that he wanted was to bury himself into her, to feel her inner walls clench around his thick cock. But he managed to wait until she was completely relaxed to do such a thing. And when he did, it was the best thing that he'd ever felt. Hermione's body against him was close to perfection, her breast moving in rhythm with his own movements. She searched for his lips, and Severus gladly gave them to her.

Hermione was a natural, and Severus understood it when he felt her surrounding his hips with her legs. The softness of her skin was pleasant against him, and he caressed her ass while plunging into her with force.

Suddenly, they started to moan at the same time, and Severus buried himself into her dripping core, taking care to caress her clitoris at the same time; he wanted her to come with him.

"Do you like it? Do you like feeling me into you, giving you so much pleasure with my cock?"

"Severus...," she moaned, lost in her own pleasure.

"Tell me, Hermione," he continued to mutter against her ear. "Tell me that you want me to make you come on my cock, tell me..."

These words, full of lust, were enough to make her clench her inner walls around his thick shaft, and he filled her with his seed, in a last and long moan.

When he finally let go of her, Severus had to take some seconds to recover his breath. He kissed her a last time, and let out a sharp laugh.

"What's funny?," Hermione asked, surprised by his reaction.

"I guess that you missed your train."

Hermione pursed her lips in a comical way, but eventually nodded.

"It was for the best," she murmured before swimming to the centre of the pool. "But I think that I still can catch the Hogwarts Express, if I leave now."

Severus joined her, surrounding her waist with his arms.

"Stay with me. It is too cold outside, anyway, and I think that you prefer the heat of this bathroom."

Hermione gently licked his lower lip, a promise of many hours of pleasure. "I do."

* * *

_A penny for your thoughts?_ _I hope that you liked this little and smutty one-shot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was supposed to be a one-shot... And yet, here it is: chapter two. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope that you'll like it as well! _

* * *

**Heat**

* * *

Nothing would have prepared Hermione Granger to _this_. During many years, she had lived a life exempt of temptations, physical ones to be more specific. She had been a teenager eager to know everything about the world, eager of knowledge of any sort. Thinking about it, she had lived much more than she had thought of in the first place. To meet Harry Potter had changed her live, and, furthermore, had changed her vision of what life was. Life had became a roller-coaster to her eyes, a big and frightening ride that she had witnessed, her eyes wide open as if she was scared to miss a single part of it.

Oh, Hermione Granger wasn't this kind of teenager who wanted to live a lot of adventures, far from it. But since she had been forced to, she had tried to take some pleasure from it; being so close to danger had helped her to like it, in a way.

Nevertheless, being close to danger of any kind and loving it was something; having to resist to temptation was another. She had tried during months to resist to Severus Snape, thinking that he wasn't interested by her. She had almost succeeded, without false modesty, and then... Then he had claimed her, in the most beautiful and erotic way. His hands on her body, his breath against her naked neck, his lips sealed to hers... She remembered every moment, every single second that they had spent together in this bathroom.

The hours that she had spent into his embrace were unforgettable, and when she was laying on her bed, she just had to close her eyes to remember them.

_The moaning person_. This simple memory elicited a smile from her, and she shook her hand in order to focus on what she was doing. This potion wasn't the most difficult one, but it wasn't easy either. Professor Snape had insisted for her to give it a try, right after Christmas, and she had reluctantly agreed. Who was she to say no to this man full of surprise?

After their unexpected encounter in the professors' bathroom, Severus Snape had tried to ignore her. The first day had been hard to live, since she had been almost the only Gryffondor who had stayed in the castle. Fate had seemed to be against her; at every corridor, whether she was heading to the Great Hall or an empty classroom to find some peace in order to work, she saw him, his heavy cloak swinging on his back. During these encounters, he just stared at her, gave her a curt nod not to be rude, and it was it. Cold, cold Severus Snape was back, and he seemed to be harder to please than ever.

Christmas had been almost a relief, since all the students had been reunited for a memorable feast. Hermione had taken some time to send a letter to her parents, begging for their forgiveness for not being here for such an important moment. It wasn't her fault, she had written, if she had missed the Hogwarts Express: she had had an urgent appointment with one of her professors that she hadn't been able to postpone. The truth was more embarrassing, but it had been enough for Mr. and Mrs. Granger, fortunately.

And now, three days after Christmas, she was alone in a classroom, gazing from time to time at her cauldron, waiting for her potion to show any sign of success. She had spent three hours in front of it, reading over and over the instructions of _Advanced Potions for Apprentices, _but the potion didn't seem to want to turn blue, or a colour close to it; instead, it still was pink, and Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. Why had she said to Severus Snape that the potion would be ready for _today_? He was supposed to meet her in two hours in this same classroom, as he had made himself clear when she had insisted to talk to him about her desire to become his Apprentice... again.

"If you are not capable of preparing this potion for Friday, seven o'clock, I am not sure that this career is made for you," he had whispered next to her ear before leaving her. His silky voice had made her shiver, as always, and she had had to fight the need to follow him and to kiss him with the same fervour than several nights prior.

Hermione read the instructions again, wondering what she had done wrong. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal, but yet... nothing was working the way it should have.

An hour passed, then another. When the hour hand of the clock caressed the number seven, the young woman bit her lower lip. Hermione couldn't say if it was from nervousness or from excitement of knowing that she was about to be alone with Severus Snape once again, but she did. Her back was turning to the door, and when it opened, she initiated a movement to see who was here... even if she perfectly knew _whom it was_.

"Do not move," a voice said in her back, giving her shiver in every part of her body. Hermione swallowed hard, hoping that it would be enough to not have a weird voice when she would talk to Severus Snape. She heard him close the door in her back, and a second later, she saw a piece of his black robe next to her. She tried to focus on her cauldron, and noticed that, surprisingly, the potion was about to turn blue. Not a deep blue as it was supposed to be, but a pale blue, enough to give her some hope about the success of what she had done.

"Pale blue," Severus Snape drawled, "Is it not supposed to be... darker?"

"It is," Hermione simply answered.

"And why is it not the case?"

When he just had a silence as an answer, the Potions Master sighed and took the ladle into his slender fingers, stirring the liquid in an expert way. Then, he moved to the ingredients table, and Hermione had the occasion to see his pale face, framed by his long and dark hair. If his eyes were dark, his hair was even darker, like the plumage of a crow; an imposing one, for sure.

Severus Snape took several ingredients in his hand, not forgetting to add a handful of moonstone powder, and put them into the cauldron.

"You're going to ruin it," Hermione said without even thinking of it, eliciting a movement of surprise from her professor.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to ruin it," she said again. "I've already put twice this amount of moonstone powder, and it didn't help."

"Who is the Professor here?," Severus asked in this voice full of confidence that he already used with his students.

Hermione looked up at him, meeting his dark gaze for the first time of the day.

"You are."

Severus nodded in answer, and returned his attention to the potion, not expecting her to talk further.

"But I remember that you wanted to be more than my professor last week," she continued, her eyes still on him, waiting for a reaction from his part.

She didn't have to wait long. Severus put the last ingredient into the cauldron, and, slowly, he looked up at the young woman who was still sitting on her stool, a few feet from him. For the first time of the evening, he deciphered her, taking his time to notice that she had a red dress on, and not her usual black witch dress. Her hair was falling freely onto her shoulders, and some curls were long enough to caress her nipples through the fabric of her red dress. Even if she was sitting, he could also see her black thighs, protecting her soft legs from his sight.

"It was a mistake," he eventually said, but his eyes were stuck on her lips, her lips full of red lipstick. The only thing that he wanted was to close the gap between their two bodies and to erase this shocking lipstick _with his own lips_, to make her get up and to press her small frame against the closest wall, urging her to open her legs for him. All that he wanted was to replace these curls, these _annoying curls_ that were touching her nipples when he was supposed to be the one to do such a thing; the only one. So why did he say that it was a mistake? No, the mistake was to not take her right away, in this classroom, to not give her what she obviously wanted as much as he did.

Severus had seen Hermione's eyes full of desire, the way that she bit her lower lip whenever he was closed to her; he had heard the little sighs of deception or frustration -or was it both?-, that she used to make when he didn't dare to look back at her in a corridor. But he couldn't help but thinking about their relation, this professor-student one, the only thing that forbid him to bury his hard -so hard that it was almost painful- cock into her hot and warm cavity.

"Why was it a mistake?," Hermione's soft and calm voice took him out of his thoughts.

"You are my student," Severus said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"It didn't seem to be a problem to you back then. On the contrary," she added in almost a purr, "I've got the impression that _you really liked it_."

"I have to admit that it was quite a pleasurable moment."

Severus' voice was just a whisper, as if he couldn't even talk properly in front of her. This woman was dangerous, he knew it. During years, he had only saw her as a prude student, but right now... She was so much more than that; she was attractive, sexy almost. Her almond eyes, with their chestnut colour, were begging him to take her, to give her this pleasure that he had given her before. Both of them had taken so much pleasure from this little pool session, Severus couldn't deny it. Her inner walls clenched around his thick shaft had been enough to make him forget who he was and what he was doing; her tongue licking his ear had driven him crazy, and he had became even crazier when she had encircled his cock with her small fingers. This simple movement had been enough to trigger one of the most powerful orgasms that he had had during this night of pure lust.

"And what prevents us from doing it again?," Hermione asked, her eyes wandering from his face to this part of his anatomy which was hidden under his robe. _For now_.

"I just said it."

She shook her head. "It's not a good excuse to my eyes, _Professor_. The only valid excuse is if you don't want me any longer."

Slowly, she got up from her stool and walked toward him. Severus knew that if he didn't want to make something with her, he needed to go away; he needed to push her and to leave, _right now_. But he didn't move when she put her hand behind his neck to pull his face to hers, and he didn't step back when her lips caressed his, in a slow and highly erotic movement. Severus didn't move either when she took his hand which was on the ladle to put it on her nipples, urging him to caress this sign of her femininity over the fabric of her red dress.

"Don't you want me any longer?," Hermione muttered against his mouth, noticing that her red lipstick was now all over _Severus_' lips.

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

Hermione had to refrain a smile when Severus push her toward the closest wall, and she let out a moan when her back met the cold stones of the wall. But this sensation multiplied her need of him, her need of his body next to her. Severus didn't wait any longer; in a quick movement, he helped her to get rid of her tights, not paying attention not to tear them.

"Are we in a hurry?," Hermione said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, yes we are. I cannot wait to thrust into you, you have no idea how," he whispered against her ear, biting her lobe right after saying these lustful words.

Severus didn't really want to see her naked; he had already had this occasion in this pool, where he had explored every fragment of her body. He had felt the weight of her breast, he had noticed how flat her stomach was, he had seen how graceful her legs were. He had seen everything about her, but now, he just wanted to _feel_.

"No foreplay," he told her, letting his fingers playing with her dripping knickers. When she nodded erratically, Severus knew that she wanted him as much as he did. "What do you want, Miss Granger?"

Hermione breathed heavily through her mouth while Severus was lifting his own robe, trying to freed his pulsing cock.

"I want you to take me," she whispered, feeling as if she was at the edge of a mountain, ready to fall down if he didn't give her what she needed.

"Mmh, I am sure that you can do better than this, Miss," Severus smirked, caressing her clitoris with the tip of his hard shaft. "Tell me what _you really want_."

Hermione looked at him, searching for an answer into his obsidian eyes. The look full of lust that he gave her helped her to understand what he truly wanted to her. Then, she gathered all her courage, and she rub herself at him.

"I want you to fuck me, Professor. I want to feel your cock pulsing into me, _now_."

With a roar, Severus pushed his throbbing member into her dripping core and moved into her at a hard pace, making her moan. Their kisses were erratic, as if both of them wanted to eat each other's mouth, in unison. The potion cauldron next to them was boiling, and the classroom was hotter than ever. Hermione continued to breathe through her mouth, her eyes closed, overwhelmed by the pleasure that Severus was giving to her.

"It is almost better than the first time...," Severus managed to say between two pushes into Hermione's warm entrance, taking care to hit her clitoris at every thrust.

"Take me harder," Hermione whispered, lost into the sensation of pure bliss she was in. It was all that she wanted: to feel Severus Snape, her forbidden fruit, between her legs, thrusting his hard cock into her, helping her to reach this amazing place where everything is forgotten, where all that counts is the pleasure that both of them share.

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there," she moaned, searching for his lips, wanting to seal their union with one last kiss.

"Let yourself go, Hermione... _Come for me_..."

He didn't have to say it twice; a second later, Hermione's orgasm overwhelmed her, and she shouted her pleasure in a cry of ecstasy. Severus followed her seconds later, erupting into her pussy in a roar, coating her inner walls with his thick seed.

Their two bodies were spent. Hermione was the one to catch her breath first, and she casted a non-verbal cleaning spell on the both of them when Severus removed himself from her welcoming cavity. He kissed her one last time, and helped her to put her thighs back on afterwards.

"Well, you've almost tricked me, Miss," Severus then said with a smirk, returning his attention to Hermione's potion. She raised a surprise eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry?"

"Was it this demonstration of your... competences, supposed to make me forget that you totally failed your potion?"

Hermione shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Not at all, Professor. But well, if it worked, I will not complain."

Severus looked at her intensely before heading to the door. Once he was there, he turned to her.

"Planned or not, it worked. I will have the pleasure to work with you next year... _my dear Apprentice_."

With that said, he closed the door behind him, and Hermione couldn't hide a smile of joy; the upcoming year would be interesting, _really interesting_.

* * *

_Ohhhh, Hermione. :D_

_Did you folks like this chapter? Do you want to read more about these two birds? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_It seems that I still don't have enough of this story. Thank you for your amazing reviews, it really helped me to write more about these two lovebirds!_

* * *

**Heat**

* * *

Being in a relationship with someone was not something that Hermione Granger was used to; and even if she didn't share a proper relationship made of love and respect with Severus Snape, at least, they were sharing something together: their bodies.

The beginning hadn't been easy, though. Severus didn't want her to come to his rooms, not wanting to be suspicious to the Headmistress' eyes, and he didn't want to come to her room either, even if she was alone most of the time. Hermione had accepted this situation during weeks, just seeing him between two classes, locking the door behind her in order to give her body to this tall and highly lustful man. Who would have thought that Severus Snape would have been a perfect lover? Sure, Hermione hadn't had the opportunity to have a lot of lovers, but she was perfectly sure that Severus was not the worst lovers of Hogwarts. His caresses were enough to make her shiver, while his kisses seemed to be made for her own lips; their sexual encounters were better and better with time passing by, and she was amazed to see that, during these moments of pure bliss, Severus stopped to look at her like a student, and considered her like the woman she now was.

And now, three months after the beginning of their affair –relationship not being the proper term to describe what they shared–, Hermione was waiting for him to come into her room. She had though so many time about this moment where they would be alone in a bedroom, with a bed at their disposition. What would it be like to have sex in a bed? Would it be different from her previous experiences? Hermione wouldn't deny the fact that she hadn't done things in the good order. Her first time had occurred in a pool, whilst the next ones had took place in a classroom, mostly. To have sex in a bed was something totally different to her, and she was dreading this moment, this unusual moment when kisses would be exchanged with a pillow as a witness.

The Gryffindor student had opted for a V-cut blue dress, short enough to let people see her knees, but long enough to hide what Severus wanted to see so much every time that she was with him. She remembered his hands sliding under the fabric of her dress every time that they were alone, his slender fingers searching for the warm of her centre. From time to time, he decided to replace his hands with his mouth, and he buried his head into her legs, gently caressing her with the tip of his tongue, eliciting an immense wave of pleasure through her whole body.

Suddenly, a knock could be heard at the door, and Hermione almost jumped. It was almost midnight already, and she hadn't even noticed that it was that late. She rose from the armchair that was next to the fireplace, a fireplace that was still working at this time of the year; the nights were still cold, and Hermione loved to see and hear a fire burning when she was alone.

When she opened the door, Severus Snape buried his dark eyes into her bright ones, a little smirk at the corner of his lips.

"We better hurry...," he drawled, while Hermione let him enter her room, closing the door behind him. Of course, they better hurried; none of them wanted to be caught in this illicit –but oh so exciting– position that they were in.

"... And now, we have all the time that we want," Severus concluded his sentence before pinning Hermione's body to the entrance door of her room. His lips were right away on hers, while his hands were everywhere: on her neck, gently squeezing it, on her breasts, on her hips; everywhere.

"So why rushing things?," Hermione muttered against his lips, wanting to share something different with her professor this time. No, she didn't want to have petals of roses everywhere around them, or candles for that matter. But she didn't want to rush things like they were used to, given their professor-student relationship. Having sex in a classroom was something, but being in a bedroom was another; and the young woman wanted to take advantage of this moment.

Severus raised a surprised eyebrow, and Hermione noticed that his smirk was just a memory now.

"I want you...," he tried to explained, as if it was enough to let him taking her right against the door.

"And I you," Hermione retorted with a smile. "But I've got a bed, you know..."

"I am not used to have sex in a bed with you."

"But I want to."

Severus wasn't the kind of man to abdicate so easily in front of a woman, and especially in front of someone younger than him. But Hermione was so beautiful with this raspberry lipstick on her lips and this attractive dress that he decided that he could go over his reluctance this time. With a sigh, he gave up.

"Alright. I am following you. But do not expect me to be a nice young boy in bed. You know who I am."

A smile on her face, Hermione took Severus by his hand and conducted him in her bedroom. Of course, she hadn't expected him to change so drastically just because they were about to make love in a bed; Severus wasn't a "nice young boy", far from it. He was a man, and wasn't reluctant to show it to her in many ways; the way that he used to make love to her was a proof enough of his virility.

When they entered her room, Severus couldn't help but let out a little disdainful noise.

"What a... Gryffindor's adornment," he snarled.

Hermione didn't even try to deny it. Of course, her bedroom was red and gold, and she was proud of showing her colours in such a manner.

"Close your eyes if you don't like it," she whispered before making him fall back onto her bed, her lips locked on his.

"I would miss the show if I did," Severus said when he eventually had the opportunity to talk.

And what a show he had; laying on Hermione's bed, he had to raise himself on his elbows to see the young woman strip in front of him. Slowly, she managed to opened the back of her deep blue dress, her eyes still focused on the dark form of Severus on her bed. It was awkward to know that a man, _a real one_, was currently sitting on her own bed, looking at her. His dark eyes were full of lust, and Hermione took an immense amount of pleasure while stripping in front of him. She was no longer ashamed by her body in front of him; during these three months, Severus had showed her how attractive she was to his eyes, how excited he was when she was around.

Soon, she was almost naked, with just her black underwear on. Severus loved black underwear, and Hermione had learned her lesson. Now, when she knew that she was supposed to see him, she never thought twice about the colour of her panties or her bra: black it was.

The Potions Master let out a groan of approval, visibly delighted by the vision of her harmonious body. When he initiated a movement to join her, Hermione shook her head.

"You are supposed to stay in this bed tonight, Professor," she purred, taking a step toward him. "But you are not supposed to have so many clothes on, as far as I am concerned."

Severus noticed that Hermione still had her heels on, and he couldn't help but smile. It was the first time that he had the opportunity to see her with such shoes, and he wasn't disappointed: they were high-heeled and black, exactly the kind of shoes that he liked to see a woman wear. When his student bent over to cover his body with hers, Severus let his hands caress her back, not knowing if it was a good idea to unfasten her bra yet. But all that he wanted was to caress her breasts, to kiss them, to bite them, so he did. He felt Hermione smile against his lips, he tried to roll her over, in order to conduct their lovemaking.

"I'm in charge tonight," Hermione breathed, her long and curly hair falling on each side of her face, caressing Severus' face.

"Oh, no, you are not..."

Severus took her hips into his large hands, and turned them over, pressing his large body against her petite frame.

"Tonight," he whispered next to her ear, "you are mine, and I will show you how a man must treat his woman."

_Hi_s woman: Hermione shivered when she heard this words coming from Severus' mouth. Usually, he never said a word about a relationship between them, avoiding a single reference at a notion of appurtenance; both of them were free to leave, free to begin a new life whenever it pleased them, since they didn't belong to each other.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione hadn't even realised that Severus was almost naked against her, with just his boxer on. His body was warm against her, since it had been cover by the thick fabric of his robe just some seconds prior. When she noticed that she still had her heels on, she tried to get rid of them, but Severus took her ankle into his hand.

"Don't," he said, a warning into his obsidian eyes. "Keep them, they are perfect on you."

Hermione nodded, amazed by all the lust and desire that she could read into his eyes. He wanted her, desired her, and his cock pressed against her lower belly was a sign enough of this fact.

"I want you...," she purred, her hands sliding into his boxer, caressing his arse at the same time.

"You wanted to take things slow, Miss Granger," Severus said, raising from the bed. "We are going to take things slow then."

Hermione cursed herself inwardly. Why had she said such a thing in the first place? She wanted him, and she wanted him _now_. Standing up, Severus Snape looked at her lip a predator looked at his prey, his lips partly opened. Hermione stayed still, even if she just wanted to open her legs in a luscious and bold movement, urging this man to take her the way he was used to: _wildly_.

Seconds after, Severus let himself fall at her feet, forcing Hermione to put herself on her elbows like he had done before. His eyes were locked on the black panties that she was still wearing, and he let one of his hand wandering next to it, searching for this characteristic wetness, a sign of her arousal, her desire for him. The Potions Master smiled when his finger entered in contact with the wet fabric of her panties, eliciting a moan from the young woman. Oh, how much he wanted to take her right now, to slid into her hot and throbbing pussy, to make her _his_. How much he wanted to make her scream his name, to push himself as far as he could into her, to feel the illicitness of their relationship, to hear his moans of pleasure next to his ear... But what he wanted the most was to take her from behind, to see her beautiful arse while he pushed into her, to slap it in earnest when he would come into her hot and welcoming channel...

These ideas in mind, Severus let her to quickly get rid of her panties, taking care to let her heels on. He replaced Hermione in the centre of the bed, making her raising her knees, her heels on the mattress.

"Please...," Hermione moaned, wanting something on her body, _anything_.

Severus decided that it was time to please her. He placed himself between her legs, and he didn't wait a lot of time before kissing her shaved pussy. He was used to begin with kisses; soft kisses which quickly turned into hot and intense licks along her wet slit. From time to time, he sucked on her throbbing clitoris, this part of her anatomy which always seemed to want more; more kisses, more caresses, more attention. Severus did his best to give it everything that he had, focusing his attention upon it. Hermione was moaning, her back rested on the mattress, her eyes closed.

"I need more..."

_Anything you want_, Severus thought inwardly, and he inserted his tongue into her pussy, gently stroking her inner walls, going as far as he could. He could feel her clitoris right under his nose, and the Potions Master moved his head in rhythm in order to caress her with every part of his body: tongue, mouth, chin, nose, everything was giving pleasure to Hermione, and Severus knew that she was close. She was close to let everything go, to give up, to reach this climax that she was looking for for so long. Severus accelerated his movements, not paying attention to the fact that he was almost running out of air in his position.

"I'm com–... I'm coming!," Hermione suddenly shouted, her hands pushing onto Severus' head, urging her to lick her harder; and to lick her harder, her Professor did. She then tried to calm down, to try to breathe slowly, while Severus went to her face to share her fluids with her in the most erotic kiss. Hermione tasted herself, amused by the situation, but most of all, she was aroused by it.

She was licking the rest of her juices on Severus' chin when she felt his hard cock between her legs, gently caressing her still sensitive clitoris at each movement of the both of them. Being in a bed changed everything, she thought. She now had the weight of this man on her; she could feel how heavy he was, how full she would soon be when he would enter her, when he would fill her with this thick cock that was laying between her legs for now.

Severus gently sucked her neck, and Hermione knew that she would have a mark the day after.

"I want to fuck you so bad...," he muttered against her soft skin, and Hermione closed her eyes, her mouth half-opened. Severus' words had always been enough to make her lose her mind. His voice, his deep baritone voice always had such an effect on her, but now, this effect was multiplied, and she knew that she couldn't wait much before begging him to take her.

"Then take me...," she whispered, surrounding his hips with her legs, taking care not to hurt him with her heels.

Severus kissed her passionately a last time before freeing himself from her embrace.

"Turn around," he just said, his eyes darker than ever. His gaze didn't leave her when she did as he had said, and Hermione wet her lower lip, knowing perfectly what her teacher wanted. She went on all fours, her arse pointing at the Potions Master, not even ashamed by her position. If it was what was needed to have what she wanted, she gladly did it.

Severus took her by surprise, literally; he didn't even warn her that he was about to penetrate her, and a second later, he was fully inside her warm canal, thrusting hard into her. Hermione let out a moan, half from surprise, half from pleasure. Severus was so far into her that she thought that he would tear her apart. But instead of the pain that she thought she would feel, it was just pleasure, more and more pleasure with time passing by. He took her hair into his fist, urging her to arch her back, and his lips were soon sealed with hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth with force. Severus' body was moving against hers, and Hermione knew that if someone was looking at their lovemaking at this point, he wouldn't see any sign of love; he would see a couple having sex in the most bestial way, not taking care of hurting each other. All that Severus and Hermione wanted was to reach their climax –again for her–, this moment of pure bliss.

Severus' balls were caressing Hermione's clitoris at each thrust, and Hermione had to let go of his mouth, overwhelmed by this sensation that she knew too well.

"Sev...," she moaned, her eyes almost closed, searching for her own pleasure.

"Take me deep into you, witch, take all of my cock... Everything is for you, everything...," Severus muttered next to her ear, biting her lobe from time to time.

He too was close, he knew it. He could almost feel his balls tighten, waiting for this release into the hot canal of the young woman who was under him. Knowing that he couldn't wait too much longer, Severus let go of her hair and righted himself, his hands now locked on Hermione's arse cheeks, his gaze fixed on this point where they were joined. His cock was sliding with ease into her pussy, thanks to all the fluids that she was producing.

Soon, the Potions Master couldn't go any further; with a roar, he emptied himself into Hermione, his hands clenched on her arse, eyes closed. Hermione followed him soon after, clenching around his still hard cock, moaning until she couldn't do it any longer. She then let her body enter in contact with the mattress, dragging Severus' body in her movement. He stayed upon her body for several minutes, then he rolled over, not wanting to crush her.

"Stay," Hermione muttered when she noticed that Severus was looking for his boxer.

He gave her a side glance, but didn't stop to put his underwear back.

"It is late."

"Then stay," she said again, raising herself on her forearms in order to look at him.

"Hermione, don't," he sighed. Hermione noticed that it was the first time that he used her name _after_ their lovemaking. "But thank you for this moment," he continued before bending over and kiss her.

She didn't even have the time to say something more; seconds later, Severus left her, right after having put her robe back. The silence in the room then replaced Severus as Hermione's companion. With a sigh, she slid under the sheets, knowing that she would sleep alone tonight... _again_.

* * *

_Wow wow, no, I don't plan to write a drama this time, DON'T WORRY. But I still don't know how far this story will go though... It's up to you, folks! I'm currently working on the next chapter of **Becoming One**, and this one is taking me a lot of time. In the mean time, let me know what you think in a review. :)_


End file.
